This invention relates to a composite copier for combining two original images and forming their composite copy on a single copy sheet.
Among multi-functional copiers, there are those which can carry out trimming and masking. With a copier of this type, keys and the like provided on the control panel are operated to specify an area and the trimming mode of operation is used to copy only the image inside this specified area while the image outside is erased. The masking mode of operation is used to copy only the image outside a specified area. By using a copier thus structured, so-called composite copying can be effected whereby images from two original documents are combined to form a composite image on a single sheet of copy paper.
With a conventional copier, composite copying is effected by first selecting either the trimming or the masking mode of operation and then specifying an image area, the first copying process being carried out thereupon. Subsequently, the original document is replaced by another original, the other of the aforementioned two modes is selected, the image area is specified again, the copy sheet which has just been subjected to the first copying process is taken out of the discharge section and set in the paper supply section again and the second copying process is thereafter carried out. In summary, a complicated series of steps must be followed with a conventional composite copier to obtain a composite copy.